


Team Player

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, SONNY LOVES EVERYONE OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: 4 times Son shared a bed with a teammate and ended up waking up on top of them + the 3 times it resulted in something great.OrSonny has so much love to give that he unconsciously starts handing it to everyone he’s close to.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min, Eric Dier/Harry Winks - hinted, Eric Dier/Son Heung-Min, Gareth Bale/James Rodríguez - mentioned, Gareth Bale/Son Heung-min, Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min, Jan Vertonghen/Son Heung-min, Son Heung-Min/Harry Winks, Son Heung-min/Kevin Wimmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Team Player

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll continue with my HC that Sonny fears thunderstorms shhuush (and so is winksy in my fics cant help it that they are both adorable babies) 
> 
> anyway this is mainly kaneson, deleson and swimmer really.

Son is conscious that he was a very clingy person and loved physical affection more than anyone, at first glance, in the team. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would throw himself on his teammates and show his undying love for his closest friends in a physical way, offering them comfort with his bright smile. 

However, he never expected to be clingy to the point that he couldn’t control it anymore. And it was quite literally. 

Son sometimes suggested sharing a bed with his friends when he had to share a room with someone in the hotel, had someone over or spent the night at someone’s place. He didn’t see why two people who like each other’s company should sleep so far apart. Yet even though he preferred having someone on the same bed because he loved the proximity, it wasn’t exactly planned what had started to happen. 

Whenever Son shared a bed with someone, he ended up waking up in the next morning on top of them, hugging tightly the body that was beneath his. 

The first time it happened, it was with his best friend Kevin. They had planned to spend the day together at Son’s house, and then Son ended up inviting him to spend the night since he didn’t want to part from his friend after spending only the entire day together. As the night settled in, they had dinner listening to some BTS songs to fill the silence, brushed their teeth together, had a shared shower then decided to go to sleep. Amazingly it had been Kevin’s suggestion for them to share the bed, whilst sharing the shower had been Son’s idea. 

Son’s bed was large enough to fit three, maybe four adults in it. Therefore, they had plenty of space to be comfortable apart from each other. They didn’t scoot to the nearest end in either side, instead they lied more to the middle albeit keeping a fair amount of distance between their bodies. Yet that distance didn’t seem to matter, because in the morning after, Son woke up only to find himself right on top of Kevin’s body. 

He widened his eyes in surprise and disbelief the moment he noticed the position they were in. Kevin was already awake, but he didn’t seem to mind Son’s presence right on top of his bigger body. Quite the contrary, he looked pleased, happy even. 

“Guten Morgen,” Kevin said with a small smile once he noticed that Son woke up. 

“M-Morgen...” 

Son felt his face heating when Kevin gave him a wider smile with a knowing glance. He knew his friend too well to know when he was embarrassed. Kevin wrapped his arms around Son, pulling him even closer to him somehow, a sign of reassurance that he didn’t mind Sonny’s nocturnal clinginess. 

As Son took comfort in Kevin’s approval, they started cuddling and snuggling. It wasn’t the first time they cuddled on a bed, but it was the first time that it began because they woke up hugging. Son loved to gaze into Kevin’s eyes sometimes during it and always wished to break the distance between their faces, but he never did. 

However, it seems as if Kevin shared that thought or read Son like an open book again, because suddenly, for some reason, Kevin held his face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Son’s face went back to a light shade of red, the expression of confusion clear on his face. He stared back at Kevin for a second but soon started smiling, enjoying how his wish became reality. 

After that instance, it seemed as if Son’s body unconsciously tried to fetch more of those physical affections during night or morning time. 

The second time it was Jan. They were sharing a large hotel room, where the beds were quite far from each other, so they decided to share the bed. This time it was Son’s idea because he felt confident enough to ask for that considering how Jan was known for liking to share showers with his teammates, so he figured why not the bed as well? 

Jan agreed to it albeit slightly confusedly, not expecting Son’s cuddly neediness to go to that extent. Once they were both ready to sleep, they climbed into the bed that was nearest to the wall, setting themselves comfortably on the mattress. The bed was big despite being a single bed, it had enough space for both to be comfortable without needing to press their bodies together. Yet that didn’t matter again. 

Next morning, Son was the first to wake up. He opened his heavy tired eyelids only to notice how there was a face right next to his. He widened his eyes in disbelief as he realised that he was lying on top of Jan, holding onto him in the process. Son gulped, trying to come up with a way of getting out of that situation. He figured it would be best to move away before Jan woke up, and so he did. 

Son slowly and carefully shifted on the bed to go back to his original position, hoping that Jan didn’t wake up with the small movement. Thankfully, Son managed to return to his place without alerting Jan. Or at least that’s what he had thought. 

“You could have just asked, Sonny,” Jan commented with a hoarse and lazy voice, the accent heavy on his lips, then shifted his sleeping position absentmindedly as he went back to sleep. 

Son blushed, feeling utterly embarrassed that Jan thought that he had started hugging him in the middle of the night or early in the morning on purpose. Luckily Jan didn’t talk about it when they properly woke up and went on with their routine. 

The third time, the victim was Winksy. Harry had always been one of the sweetest and cutest players he has ever met. Needless to say, Harry also enjoyed physical affection even though he didn’t show that regularly. He loved his friends and cherished their presence as much as Son did, but Harry was much quieter and shier thus rarely ever initiate a hug or anything at all. It almost seemed as if he was scared to do so. 

Not only for that reason but also because of it, Son loved to hug and cuddle with Harry. However, it wasn’t something they normally did. Son was the one scared to initiate hugs and cuddles with Harry, but for a completely different reason. He is certain that whenever he hugged or cutely cuddled with Harry as if they were two needy cats, Eric Dier almost stabbed holes into his body with his ugly stare. Therefore, Son decided not to show that much affection to Harry because he didn’t want to get into trouble nor anger any of his teammates. 

However, it was inevitable when they shared a bed. It wasn’t exactly Son’s idea, but it ended up being somehow. They had joked about how the bed Harry chose to sleep on had a much harder mattress than Son’s bed for some odd reason. Son had playfully said that it was a message from the universe telling them to sleep together on his bed, but then it became a suggestion. 

Surprisingly, Harry backed up that idea. He was too much of a princess to sleep anywhere uncomfortable and too sweet to request Son to be the one to sleep on the rigid bed. Thus, instead of climbing into his assigned bed, Harry joined Son in his. 

He kept enough distance, more than needed, because he was clearly embarrassed to share the bed that wasn’t so large with someone else. Harry had frozen on his end of the mattress, not daring to move a single muscle in order to avoid any awkward skin contact. Son was certain that Winksy was going to wake up with a sore body on the following day but preferred not commenting about it. 

Yet it was Son who woke up with pain in his limbs. He had managed to awkwardly tangle his body with Harry’s in a way that it was impossible for him to move away without certainly waking up the brunet to shift his limbs so that he could escape the odd embrace. Son cried in his mind, wishing that he could untangle himself from Harry without alerting him. He didn’t want Harry to realise the position they were in, and certainly didn’t want Harry to think that Son had done it on purpose like Jan had thought. 

It turned out that Son was unlucky. While he was busy trying to come up with a plan that would get him out of this situation, Harry started to wake up. Son heard his tired sigh then looked up at him to see that he was fluttering his eyes, about to open them, his brain in the process of regaining consciousness. He panicked, not knowing what on earth he could do in order to avoid an awkward situation. Yet it was too late. 

The moment Harry noticed how they were tangled together he widened his eyes in disbelief. He looked up at Son with a staggered but sleepy expression, his freckled cheeks blushing as he realised how close their faces also were. Furthermore, the fact that Son was already awake and had been observing him wake up probably gave the impression that he was watching Harry sleep. Son felt the embarrassment fill his limbs himself, unaware how he managed to get himself into these situations and make them worse than they need to be. 

“G-Good morning,” Son said, forcing out a vivid smile. 

Harry had lovely bed hair, and it was a reminder to Son that his own hair, which was a bit longer, was also a mess at that moment. They must have formed a beautiful image together if someone were to see them cutely hugging in their sleepy state. 

“M-Morning,” Harry replied smally, not even managing to return the smile. 

Son shoved his shame aside and fixed everything in the best way that he could. He started to cuddle and snuggle Winksy as if they had always done that on a bed before. Harry froze at first, not answering the smothering affections from Sonny out of surprise but eventually gave in and implemented them. Naturally, they never spoke about it. And Son also deeply hoped that Harry didn’t tell Eric about it. 

It didn’t matter much, because the fourth time it happened it was with Eric himself. It had not been any of their suggestion this time. 

Although Son is conscious that Eric also liked affection and was very sweet despite his scary face, a giant teddy bear, he hadn’t come up with that idea. The situation started due to overbooking in a hotel, therefore the only room available for them was a room that contained just one bed. At least it was a double bed, so there was plenty of space for them to be apart from each other since Son didn’t know if Eric wanted proximity with him. 

Son lied the furthest away from Eric in order not to alarm the blond with his presence. Eric seemed to think it was odd, probably expecting Son to at least inch closer when sharing a bed, considering his affectionate clingy nature. Son had already called it a night, wishing his friend a good night’s sleep while Eric stayed up for a bit longer, fiddling with his phone. Eventually Eric decided to go to sleep as well and moved slightly closer to Son, probably thinking it was too weird to be so far apart from each other almost falling from the edge of the bed for no reason. 

History repeated itself. This time Son woke up tightly hugging Eric’s torso, laying his head on his broad chest. Son was becoming tired of this. He doesn’t understand why he keeps doing that when he was sleeping with someone else beside him. Son has no memory of ever shifting to be so close to his bed-mates during the night, yet somehow, he always managed to get himself in that situation. 

Eric didn’t take long to wake up, and honestly, Son was so tired that morning that he didn’t bother trying to move away from Eric’s warm cosy body. He continued hugging him since he was already there, connected to that man as if they were matching puzzle pieces. Eric lightly groaned as he woke up, about to lazily stretch his body on the mattress when he noticed that he was unable to move. He looked down to see Sonny hugging him like a koala clinging to their favourite tree branch, one thousand questions present on his face. 

“Uhm...” 

“I-I was cold...” Son explained with a tiny voice. 

“Alright,” he shrugged, placing his hand on Sonny’s silky hair and burying his fingers in his locks to softly caress his scalp. 

Son’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t expect Eric to have no major reaction and even allow to continue holding onto him like that. It made Son feel a bit giddy if he was being honest with himself. The more affection he could get from anyone, the better. 

The fifth time it was the worst. He hadn’t built a strong intimacy with Gareth yet, considering he hadn’t been on the team for long, so that fact made everything worse. They got along just fine, but it wasn’t to the point of cuddling in bed yet. It was a bit more difficult to get physically acquainted with Gareth in comparison to Reguilón, for an example, despite being a newcomer that boy loved to hug everyone already. However, Gareth was different. He wasn’t boring or mean, but he wasn’t the type to get acquainted with just anyone unlike many of the Spurs veterans. Gareth tended to hang out more with the other two Welsh from the team, which was a natural thing considering how he just arrived and already knew them. Anyhow, despite talking to Gareth often in training, that was it. 

They had to share a room in a hotel for their next Europa League match. Son didn’t dare asking to share a bed with Gareth. He didn’t feel like they were there yet, thus he preferred staying by himself. Yet, unluckily, that night there was a thunderstorm in that region of the city. And Son hates thunderstorms. 

More than anything at that moment, he wished that he could hug or at least sleep nearer to a friend. For a split second, when a loud thunder crackled violently not far from them, Son considered asking Gareth about it. He was quick to shove that idea off his mind though, figuring that he had to deal with that by himself that night. 

Son tried his best to fall asleep in his bed, but the fact that the lights were on because Gareth was still awake wasn’t helping it. Unconsciously, Son began trembling. He suddenly tried to hide beneath the sheets once a louder thunder broke, the lightning was perfectly outlined in the vast sky for them to see through the window. 

Apparently, his abrupt movement seemed to have been spotted by Gareth. 

“Are you alright, Sonny?” 

“Y-Yes,” he lied, unconvincingly. “J-Just cold.” 

Gareth went silent for a few seconds. Son figured that he was studying the situation to come to a conclusion, since he couldn’t see Gareth because he was still hiding beneath the sheets. 

“Are you scared of thunderstorms?” he curiously asked, voice holding a hint of disbelief. 

Son didn’t reply. He knew that if he denied, Gareth wouldn’t believe him, and he didn’t want to lie either despite feeling slightly ashamed of that fact. Unfortunately, the thunderstorm was getting worse, subsequently so did Son’s shivering. 

They were in silence again for a few seconds that sounded like an eternity for Son who had nothing else to hear other than the thunders. He could feel Gareth’s eyes observing him even though he couldn’t see him. 

“You like company, right?” Gareth asked rhetorically, then quickly offered, “we could share the bed if the proximity makes you feel better.” 

Son couldn’t believe his ears. Gareth didn’t need to repeat his question. Son immediately escaped from beneath the sheets and made his way to his bed. He climbed in and absentmindedly observed how Gareth had a smile of disbelief in his face, as if he was astonished but also enjoying how needy and cute Sonny was. 

After that, Son managed to fall asleep. Gareth had turned the lights off and decided to sleep as well, probably wanting to keep Son company in the dreamworld. Then, in the morning after, it happened again. 

Son woke up with a considerable amount of hair on his face, and a body pressed against his own. He didn’t take long to notice that he was hugging Gareth, but that wasn’t even surprising to him anymore. What surprised him, was how Gareth was already half-awake and answering his hug. Son shifted to escape a bit of that long-hair that seemed endless but didn’t escape the embrace. 

“Ngh, did the sun rise?” Gareth lazily asked, looking in the direction of the window. “I don’t feel like getting up just yet.” 

Son was surprised at how Gareth seemed to be used to what they were randomly and oddly doing. He didn’t understand if Gareth was simply being too nice by allowing him the breach, but Son wanted to apologise for his behaviour. 

“I’m-I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to cross boundaries or anything.” 

Gareth averted his attention to Son at that. He gave him a chuckle. 

“It’s fine, Sonny. Nothing strange,” he reassured. “In Madrid, I had a teammate who liked physical affection like many of you guys seem to love. Very adorable, in fact.” 

Son blushed, unsure if the last bit was about his former teammate or his current teammates, more specifically, him. He was also curious about who Gareth was talking about. 

“Who?” 

“He’s also in a Premier League club now. James. Plays for Everton,” Gareth explained, “he loved to be around and hug us, but the others didn’t give him that much attention back there. Well, I did sometimes.” 

Son hoped in the back of his mind that James was receiving the affection he wanted from his teammates in the club he’s in now. 

“So, you don’t think this is weird?” 

Gareth chuckled again, “like I said, it’s not as if I have never done this with a teammate before.” 

Son felt his heart racing, some joy washing over his body in knowing that he could add Gareth to the list of people he hugs the heck out of them every day. 

The sixth time, it had been the most fortunate one so far. It was Dele. 

They were at Dele’s house, having a night-over. It was just the two of them since Dele had invited only Sonny to hang out with him that day. They played a few games, swam in his pool and ate junk food before night fell. The next day was a day-off, but Son still liked to sleep early. Therefore, they didn’t take long to decide to call it a day since Dele wanted to accompany his guest. 

“Dele, can I sleep with you in your bed?” 

Dele made a playful cutesy “Aw” sound then agreed. 

“You don’t want to stay apart from me for a minute, do you?” 

Son smiled, feeling a bit shy as he looked away. It was a rhetorical question, but he wanted to answer it. 

“Yes, I don’t,” he emphasized his words by wrapping his arms around Dele. 

Dele chuckled, patting Son’s hair before answering the embrace. Even though Dele wasn’t as affectionate as Kevin is, Son felt like Dele wasn’t against it either. For that reason, plus others, Dele was one of his favourites to cuddle with. 

However, Son never expected things to have escalated the way they did. 

They were in the huge bed in Dele’s bedroom, sharing the blanket and getting cosy. Son settled himself as close as he could to Dele without entering personal space, having to stop himself from doing so in order not to weird out his friend. 

Yet once again, in the morning after, Son was on top of Dele. He was hugging him tightly, nuzzling and snuggling him from the moment he woke up without even realising it. Son couldn’t stop himself. He loved cuddling with Dele too much. Dele was still asleep, but by the way Son continued rubbing himself against him with smothering affection it wasn’t long until he started to regain consciousness. 

“Mm, Sonny?” he asked sleepily, opening his eyes to see what was happening. “Wow, are you a needy cat now?” 

Son blushed and stopped his movements. He looked up at Dele in concern, his heart slightly breaking at how Dele didn’t seem to appreciate his affection. Dele chuckled, burying his fingers in Sonny’s messy bed hair. 

“Aw, how can someone be so adorable this early in the morning?” 

Son smiled awkwardly, embarrassed at how Dele seemed to be mesmerised by him. At least his heart fixed its pieces once he realised that Dele didn’t dislike his morning clinginess. 

Then Dele held Son's face and pressed a kiss right next to his lips, causing Son’s brain to short circuit. He froze, completely ceasing his movements as he tried to process what was happening. Dele grinned at Son’s reaction, the incredulous expression was as clear as day in the Korean's face. 

Suddenly he pressed another kiss, this time right onto his lips. Son was amazed again, but he didn’t refuse to let this go. He had always been curious about how it would feel to have Dele’s lips against his and did not dare waste the opportunity. Son pressed back, savouring the sensation as he poured his love into it. 

They kissed for a while, cherishing each other’s lips until they started to properly make out. Son wasn’t sure where it was headed but Dele knew what he wanted. Their kiss had become heated as Dele started pressing Son’s body against his, signalling how he wanted it to become even more fierce. Son didn’t oppose to it and allowed everything to happen. 

Their kissing had turned into biting until Dele had reached for Son’s trousers, feeling his arousal. The rough kiss briefly ceased once they started to rub each other out, both men too focused on the building sensation that never seemed enough, but somehow also incredibly delightful, especially since they had just woken up. 

They had finished together, coming down from their bliss in unison as the aftermath consumed their mushy bodies. After that, Dele and Son cleaned the awful mess they’ve done together, discarding their clothes to wash and showered together. They went back to bed and blissfully fell asleep holding each other. 

The last and most recent time it happened, it was with his perfect game partner, Harry Kane. 

This time, they were booked single rooms in the hotel for their next fixture abroad. However, that didn’t stop Son from getting needy. He was already in bed, lazily swapping through some posts on Instagram, when he had received a message from Kane. 

Harry was asking if he was still awake, and Son was quick to respond. They continued texting, letting time go by unnoticedly. The conversation had started with Harry warning Son that it was possible that a thunderstorm would fall in the region they were. Harry was one of the very few who knew about that fear of his, so he liked to check on Sonny when he knew the weather was terrifying wherever the Korean was. 

Son cherished his care, he always felt so happy and loved whenever he was with Harry. Now he started wishing that he was literally there with Harry. There were only a few rooms and walls on the way, but still. He wanted more. 

_S: If the weather gets worse, can I sleep in your room?_

_H: Of course, Sonny_ _😊_

_S: Thank you <3 _

Son never thought he would wish for a thunderstorm to happen, but there he was. It was only raining lightly, and Son began obsessively looking out the window to see if a thunderstorm was on its way. His humour went gloomier by each passing minute with no sign of a storm. 

_S: I don’t think we're having a thunderstorm tonight._

_H: You could still come here if you want._

_H: As a precaution._

Son smiled from ear to ear, getting giddy as his limbs trembled all over with excitement. He quickly left his room and made way to Harry’s, not even minding putting shoes on. 

Harry didn’t take long to answer Son’s discreet knocking. He didn’t wish to alert anyone about their nocturnal visit even though he wasn’t sure why. His mind stopped worrying the moment he spotted Harry in front of him only on his underwear. Son is conscious that it wasn’t cold that night despite the rain, but he didn’t expect Harry to sleep only on his underwear. 

Son was guided to the bed that wasn’t too large nor too small, then they lied on the comfy mattress together. They shared the blanket and the pillow, having their bodies extremely close to each other but still without contact. Son didn’t dare it, he’s too afraid that he would never let go again. 

They chatted for a while longer until Son fell asleep after hearing Harry’s beautiful voice for too long. Harry started sleeping shortly after, not having anything better to do when his companion left him. 

This time, it was different. Son didn’t wake up in the next morning hugging Harry. He woke up in the middle of the night. 

He had no idea what time it was, but he is certain that some hours must have gone by. Son was awakened by the loud sound of thunders and rain. Apparently, the thunderstorm did arrive that night after all. He was clutching tightly onto Harry who was still asleep, seeking comfort in his warmth. This once, Son carelessly decided to wake up his bed-mate. 

“H?” 

Harry continued sleeping, not having heard Sonny’s tiny trembling voice calling his nickname. 

“H-Harry?” 

Son tried again, lightly shaking the blond to help the process. Harry frowned, his brain starting to wake up as he slowly opened his heavy eyelids. 

“Mm?” 

“I’m scared.” 

That statement seemed to have triggered Harry into waking up completely in the span of a second. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry worriedly asked, but then he realised what was happening. “Oh.” 

Son held closer, signalling how he wanted Harry to answer the embrace. And so, he did. Harry warmly wrapped his arms around Sonny’s smaller body. 

They stayed that way for a while, Harry shushing Son’s fears away by sharing their warmth and breaths together. Then, for some reason, Son started kissing Harry. 

He was so distracted in his own head that he barely noticed how he began pressing kisses on Harry’s neck and face. What was more unexpected though, was how Harry answered it by pressing a kiss to his lips. Son didn’t even flinch albeit somewhere in his mind he was surprised with the action, he simply answered the kiss. 

Their kiss was slow, fulfilling, romantic even. Harry treated Son’s mouth as if it was a precious gem, caressing his cave with his tongue. Son completely melted into the kiss, forgetting how there was a terrifying thunderstorm out there. Everything he could focus on was Harry’s lips and body pressed against his. 

Son started getting needier, whimpering smally into Harry’s mouth as he started to wrap his leg around him. He wanted more. Harry happily granted it. 

This time, it was different than what Son did with Dele. They didn’t simply get off by rubbing each other out, they went for the real thing. Harry carefully and gently guided Son to rest his back on the bed and removed all his clothes before discarding his own underwear, the only piece of clothing the blond had been wearing. 

Their bodies tangled and melted together when Harry got inside him, taking good care of Sonny to make his mind completely carefree of any fear or concern. And it worked. Because all Son could think of was Harry, and all he could feel was Harry. 

They went on for quite a while, Harry always holding Sonny’s hands with tangled fingers until they started approaching their release. By then, all Son could do was hold onto Harry for dear life, loving too much how he was being treated. They finished together, feeling their bodies burning to the last minute. Harry was careful enough not to dirty Son inside, mindful to release on his stomach instead. 

Afterwards, they took a bath together then returned to the bed to sleep before having to wake up not long after. At least they were extremely relaxed for the day, no anxiety finding way into their brains after such a delightful experience together. 

Son isn’t certain for how much longer he is going to wake up on top of his teammates, but he truly hopes that it never stops. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthetic-football) if you want to keep updated with my fics


End file.
